New Beginnings
by Snarky Granger
Summary: A prequel to my Newest Keeper...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the prequel to my Newest Keeper! Enjoy! Snarky**

Oliver was walking to the Quidditch Pitch broom shed so he could have a quick fly around when he heard crying from the stands. He turned around and saw that it was the cute little girl from the train. He walked over to talk to her. "Hey there, are you okay?" asked Oliver as he sat down next to her.

Hermione's head popped up in surprise. "Oh…um. Yeah. Uh," Hermione stammered. "I didn't think anyone was coming right before dinner."

"Oh well. I love to fly for about ten minutes before dinner if I don't have practice because it helps get the rush out of me," said Oliver.

Hermione looked at him with slight fear in her eyes with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Practice?" asked Hermione.

"For Quidditch, haven't you heard of it?" asked Oliver.

Hermione shook her head.

"Really? It is the best sport in the world! Wait, are you a Muggleborn?"

"I think so if you mean that I was born with two muggle parents," answered Hermione.

Oliver dipped his head.

"I should have known that it was a flying sport." Hermione laughed. She quieted right down and looked at him. "I just realized that I don't know your name. I am Hermione Granger by the way."

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Hermione. I am Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team," as he shook her hand. "Now why were you crying just a minute ago?"

Hermione looked down and mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

Hermione looked into his eyes and said, "I can't fly. I have tried learning through a book and failed miserably. I am having issues with the Flying Lessons."

"Ah… I understand. You know Percy Weasley?" asked Oliver.

Hermione nodded.

"He had the same issue which is surprising with all his brothers loving to play Quidditch. I had helped him get through the lessons. Would you like me to do that for you as well? I won't mind."

Hermione had a look of hope. "Really? You will help me? I hate the feeling of failing something," said Hermione.

Oliver nodded.

"YES! Thanks, Oliver!" Hermione suddenly hugged him and froze. She backed away with a sheepish look on her face. "Um. Sorry about that. I just got excited."

Oliver waved her off.

"So when can we start?"

Oliver thought about it for a minute and said, "How about right after dinner once a week until you get the hang of it?"

Hermione nodded.

"OK, how about tonight for the first lesson after dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great, Oliver because all of a sudden I am hungry," Hermione said as her stomach growled.

The two of them laughed.

Oliver hopped down to the ground and held out his hand for her to take. Hermione grabbed it to help herself off the stands. "Let's eat, milady," Oliver said holding out his arm. Hermione smiled as she slipped her arm in. They walked back to the castle talking more about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings 2**

 **AN: Here is the next segment. It is going to be much long than a one-shot thanks to my muse. Enjoy!**

Oliver Wood took one last sip of Pumpkin Juice to wash down his dinner. He glanced down the table to see that Hermione was sitting by herself. She had finished with her food, and she was reading a book. He smiled to himself. _Why I am not surprised?_ He was brought back to focus by Percy's waving hand.

"Yes, Perce?"

"Who are you looking at, Ollie? Do you want to work on Charms together after dinner?"

"Um. No. I can't work on Charms after dinner. I promised to help someone with their flying, like I did with you."

"Oh? That is really nice of you, Ollie. You should probably go before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, good idea, Percy." Oliver set his glass down and got up to walk out of the Great Hall. He caught Hermione's eye and subtly tipped his head to say let's go. Hermione closed her book to acknowledge his gesture. Oliver walked happily out of the castle and headed towards the broom shed to get his broom. He then carefully went through the brooms to find her a good steady broom.

Hermione slowly gathered all her books, pens and papers together and stuffed them into her bag after she saw Oliver walk by. She took her time getting up from the table. Anyone watching her would have noticed her talking to herself. _Okay, I can do this. Let the nice boy help me pass this scary class._ Hermione started to walk towards the castle doors. _I won't let my fear get the best of me. Oh Merlin, what if he laughs at my fear._ Hermione stopped in her tracks at that line of thought. _I can't do this. I am deathly afraid of heights and the thinness of the broomstick._ Hermione turned around and started to walk towards the Library. She set her bag on a table that she found near the back of the Library. _I will just study the Quidditch book some more. I will figure it out eventually._

Hermione sat and stared at the 'Quidditch Through the Ages' book. She took a big sigh and thought to herself, _I am going to let that nice boy, Oliver, down. I can't let him think that I am not brave like him. I am supposed to be a Gryffindor, aren't I?_ Hermione quickly stuffed her book into her bag and ran out of the Library while the Librarian yelled at her to slow down. "Sorry Madam Pince!"

Hermione rushed down the stairs and stopped at the doors to the outside. _Okay, Hermione. Take a deep breath and everything will be fine once you explain everything._

Meanwhile on the pitch, Oliver was sitting on the benches, patiently waiting for Hermione to show up for her first lesson. He started to get a little worried when ten minutes had passed. _I think I will take a couple of loops with her broom to make sure it will fly alright for her._ Oliver did a couple of slow loops around the pitch. He flew down to the bench and decided to check over the broom one last time for bent twigs. It looked like it was in good shape. _Good. I hope she shows up soon. I hope she is alright._ Oliver decided to hop on his broom to float up high enough to see the castle entrance. When he got to the top, Oliver saw the door opening and a little person coming out with a brown mop of hair. _Oh good, she decided to come. I was starting to worry. I wonder if there is anything I should know before starting her lessons. They won't let you pass the class until you can go around the pitch at a decent speed._ Oliver drifted down to the ground when he noticed that she was getting close to the pitch.

"Hello Hermione." Oliver noticed that she seemed a bit agitated. "Is something the matter?"

Hermione snapped out of her inner mantra when she heard Oliver's voice. Hermione looked up at him with a slight tinge of fear in her eyes. "I-, I-, I don't know if I can do this." Hermione turned around to walk away.

"Woah, Hermione!" Oliver dropped his broom and raced over in front of her. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She refused to look at him. Oliver gently tilted her head up to look into her slightly tearful eyes. "What's wrong, wee lass? Do you have a fear of flying? Heights? Or both?" Hermione nodded to all three of them as she looked down in shame. "Hey Hermione, look at me please."

Hermione looked up into his brown eyes and saw kindness and concern. She took a deep breath. "I almost chickened out coming here because I have a fear for heights, and the thought of being in the air with no support terrifies me."

"Oh Hermione." Oliver gently caressed her cheek to help soothe her fears. "I solemnly promise that I won't let you fall and I will take it slow until the fear is subsided enough for you to pass the course. You have to be able to circle this pitch at least once about halfway up. If it takes me until Christmas, so be it. Okay?" Hermione slowly nodded. Oliver gave her a soft smile. "Great! How about we just call it a day and meet up later this week." Oliver had to put his finger on her lips before she could object. "Listen Hermione, you are wee bit too wired up tonight. I need you to relax, plus I need to plan your lessons a little bit differently than I did with Percy. Ok?" Oliver felt her head move in agreement. "Great! Let me put these away, and we will walk back to the common room, unless there is someplace else you rather be."

"No, the common room is fine."

Oliver jogged over to the Broom Shed and stashed the brooms away. He turned around and gave Hermione a smile to put her at ease. "Let's go!"

They walked back towards the castle in comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings 3**

 **AN: I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far. Thanks for all the help that I have gotten so far. Snarky**

Two days later, Hermione was doing some light reading with a book on charms in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was sitting at a table near the corner by the window, which she had cracked slightly for some fresh air. She observed Oliver playing Wizarding Chess with Percy two tables over. The book was just lying on the table. She hadn't turned a page in the last ten minutes since her thoughts had steered her towards Oliver and his movements since her near breakdown on the pitch.

Every time she saw him, he was either in the Library reading or in their common room whispering to Percy. She had a feeling it was about her, because she could have sworn she heard her name floating across the room. It was driving her mad that she could not hear what was being said exactly. Hermione was starting to have second thoughts about going to school at Hogwarts, even though she loved doing practical aspect of magic. It seemed to her that her peers don't seem to appreciate the special gifts that they are given and they tease her for wanting to excel in the classroom. When she thought about how much she missed her parents, Hermione had to close her eyes to prevent the tears from showing her weakness. She slowly took a deep breath and thought, _I can do this_.

Hermione glanced up to look at the Fifth years and saw that Percy was looking in her direction and followed by what sounded like her name. Hermione grew even more upset. She felt like that they were mocking her and talking behind her back, just like her fellow classmates. She thought they would be past that stage being as students four years her senior. Hermione slammed the book closed and held it close to her chest as she darted towards the door. She felt grateful that the portrait opened just as she approached it.

"OY, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out as she bumped into his shoulder as she clambered through.

Oliver's head popped up at Ron's exclamation, only to see her hair fly out of the door.

"Dògan!"* Oliver jumped out of his seat to chase after Hermione.

"OLIVER! LANGUAGE!" Percy yelled out to his retreating roommate, who flicked him off.

Oliver flew out the door and halted in his tracks; he couldn't see which way she went. Oliver shook his head as he walked back into the common room and plopped down in a seat next to the twins only to mutter, "Where are you, wee Hermione?"

"She went to the Library," blurted out George.

Oliver's head shot up and saw that he sat next to his beaters, Fred and George. "What did you say?"

"You asked about Hermione, right?"

Oliver dipped his head.

"She went to the Library. I've heard rumors that she in there every day."

"Really?"

George and Fred both nodded as they finished up folding an old piece of parchment paper.

"Okay! Thank you!" Oliver threw out as he ran out of the portrait.

"Will you make up your mind, young man?" yelled the Fat Lady.

"Sorry, ma'am!"

When Oliver got close to the Library, he stopped just outside of the doors to catch his breath. He took a slow, cleansing breath, knowing that his conversation with Hermione wasn't going to be easy. He quietly walked into the room and heard faint noises towards the back of the room; he walked in the direction of the raised voices and started to slowly recognize the voices of Hermione along with Professor McGonagall, their Head of House and Madam Pince, the Librarian. The two adults were trying to get Hermione to leave the Library so Madam Pince could close it for the evening, but Oliver was surprised to hear her pleading to stay there longer. She sounded more upset than he originally thought.

"Miss Granger, if you don't leave within the next few minutes, I will have to give you a deduction of points," said Professor McGonagall.

Oliver rounded the corner to see Hermione sitting at a table in the far back with Professor McGonagall sitting next to her and Madam Pince standing across from her.

"See, Professor! She has been like this ever since she ran in here ten minutes ago."

"Hush, Madam Pince. Why don't you finish up your closing routine?" Professor McGonagall looked up at the Librarian. She caught Oliver in her corner of her eye. "MISTER WOOD! What are you doing here?"

Madam Pince spun around at the sound of Oliver's name. "What are you doing here? Causing trouble?"

Oliver threw up his hands, "No ma'am! I was hoping to talk to Hermione for a few minutes." He gave a pleading look to his professor.

She smiled softly when she realized that Oliver was hoping to comfort Hermione. "Madam Pince?"

Irma turned to look at Minerva. "Yes?"

"Are you done with everything other than the lock up part?"

Madam Pince bobbed her head.

"Okay. You can leave the Library. I am going to allow this conversation, because I can see that it is important to Oliver. I will wait for them and lock it up for you. Okay?"

Madam Pince huffed, "Fine!" She spun around and stormed out of the Library.

Professor McGonagall looked down at Hermione to see her looking at her with slight fear. "Now, now Hermione, everything will be fine. Oliver isn't going to harm you in any way. I know that he is trying to help you with the flying class. I would have made him a Prefect if it wasn't for the fact that his roommate was on top of his class." She saw that her student visibly calmed down. "Please talk to him." Hermione nodded slowly in understanding. "Good! I am going to the front of the Library to give you some space. Come out when you are finished. Don't be too long, okay, Oliver?" Professor McGonagall got up and walked around the table to head and gave Oliver a squeeze on the arm for luck.

"Sure, Professor. No problem," replied Oliver as he watched her go around the corner.

He turned around to see Hermione look at him warily. "Oh me lass." Oliver came around the table and took the same chair the professor sat but he turned it to face her more. "Please Hermione, can you turn the chair so we can talk face to face?" Hermione slowly shifted the chair to face him.

"Listen Hermione, I bet you think that we were talking about you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well we were, but not the way you think we were." Oliver rushed to get out before Hermione decided to cry again.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, Percy was trying to get me to go talk to you in the common room, but I didn't want to do this conversation with all those people there. I respect your privacy too much."

"Oh. Thank you, I guess and the Professor?"

"Aw well. I was having a meeting with her about Quidditch and how awesome Harry is to the team!"

Hermione's face turned bright red in anger.

Oliver threw up his hands in his defense. "I know that you don't think he shouldn't be on the team after breaking the teacher's rule but think about this, Hermione. He was trying to help someone, who wasn't there to retrieve the ball for himself."

Hermione paused her objection to think about what Oliver said. Hermione slumped when she realized that he was right in the long run. "And you still haven't explained the professor knowing yet."

"Oh well," Oliver started scratching his neck. "I, um, end up helping someone pass their flying class every year. She was asking who I was helping this year. I just told her that it was you. She seemed genuinely concerned that her bright first year was struggling."

Hermione's face lit up at Oliver's explanation. "Really? She was concerned?" Oliver nodded his head. "WOW! Someone likes me!"

"OY! I like you!"

"You do?" Hermione looked at him puzzled.

Oliver blushed. "Yes, and I know Percy keeps an eye out for you. He hopes that you are fitting in okay."

Hermione snorted. "Fat chance of that happening. Everyone in my class teases about my wanting to learn everything about magic."

Oliver leaned over and squeezed her grasped hands for comfort. "Oh wee lass, I realize that it is tough to be in a new school. Especially when there isn't an easy way to contact your parents, which I assume that you miss, right?" Hermione dipped her head. "I will let you in a little secret that only Percy knows." Oliver leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I was lonely and wanted my parents for the first two months." Oliver leaned back to catch her reaction, which was one of surprise. "Yeah, it took until Halloween to finally feel a bit comfortable here. Please give yourself some time to adjust."

Hermione applied pressure to his hands showing him that she understood his last comment and the subtle one of allowing others in.

"Okay, wee lass, are you okay to continue with what I really wanted to talk to you about?"

"Sure, Oliver."

"I want to talk about your fear of the broom or more likely the thinness of it." Hermione froze a bit. "Please I am not trying to frighten you but this is critical issue for you. If you want to pass the course, you need to get past this fear before we can even conquer the height fear."

Hermione took a slow deep breath when she realized that he was right on both points. She gave him a slight look of trepidation. "Ok. What can I do to get past this fear?"

"First, I am going to explain what I have been doing since we last talked. I have been doing research of the psychological aspects of fear, and I read that these fears are mostly based on something that happened in the past." Hermione froze. "I know that you are going to be afraid to talk about it, but you need to get it out. Have you talked to anyone about this fear?" Hermione shook her head. "All the more reason to tell me. I solemnly swear that I am not going to tell anyone your fear unless you want them to know."

Hermione let her body relax when she saw the truth in his eyes. She also realized that he was genuine in his sincerity. She puffed out a short breath and decided to give him some trust.

"Listen, Oliver, I am going to give a sliver of my trust to you. I don't trust kids easily. I usually trust adults."

"Do you want me to call Professor McGonagall back?"

"No, don't. I need to start with someone, and that someone is going to be you. Please don't blow it. All I ask if you ask for my permission to talk to someone else about it first. I am giving you permission to talk to Percy and the professor now."

"Okay Hermione. Just let me know when you are ready to talk."

Hermione appreciated the fact that he didn't rush her. She had a feeling that their Head of House was listening in, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes to help center herself and thought back to that fateful day two years ago. She opened her eyes and stared at Oliver before giving him a slight tug on his hand. She wanted to hold it in her lap.

"Do you want to sit closer? Move the chairs side by side? Would you like me to hold you as you talk?"

Hermione looked up into his brown eyes and saw the concern he had for her. "Can we?"

Oliver quickly got up to move her chair back towards the table and scooted his next to hers. He sat back down and opened his right arm up to allow her to snuggle into his side. She grabbed his other hand and twisted their fingers together. "Is this better?" He felt her head move on his shoulder. "Excellent. Start whenever you are ready."

Hermione snuggled into Oliver a bit more while she composed her thoughts. She took a deep breath and breathed in his wonderful scent. "OOO, you smell wonderful. I love the smell of Highland Heather."

"Oh, you do?" Hermione rubbed her face into his chest. "Well I did fly amongst it this morning."

Hermione's head popped up and looked at him with slight wonder. "You did? Where? I haven't seen any."

"Oh there is a patch behind the pitch. I will show it to you after breakfast in the morning, okay?" Hermione beamed. "Great, now stop changing the subject." Hermione's smile slipped off her face. "Sorry, wee lass, but we need to do this. You will feel better after you get it off your chest."

Hermione sighed as she laid her head back down on his warm chest. "Yeah I guess so. Just give me a couple more minutes." Oliver's chin had grazed the top of her head to show that he understood. Hermione loved the fact that he was patient with her and didn't rush her. Hermione breathed in his heady scent one last time to calm her nerves.

"Okay Oliver, I am going to tell you a story of something that happened to me two years ago. Do you know what an airplane is?"

"Yes, I do. I took Muggle Studies with Percy third year."

"Okay well, I was on one flying home to England from a family vacation in France. We were visiting grand-mere. We hit some turbulence in the midst of a bad storm and I thought for sure that we were going to crash. The pilot was able to stop the plane from shaking and landed in Paris to allow the storm pass."

"Oh Hermione, that must of terrified you. What did it make you feel?"

"I felt a bit lost with the lack of control of the plane. It took my parents two hours to convince me to get back on a plane to finish the flight home."

Oliver pulled Hermione close to his chest. "Take a deep breath and let it out. Don't be afraid to cry around me."

Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. She felt protected by him and took a slow deep breath to take in his calming scent of the heather.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione mumbled something. "What was that, wee lass?"

"Sure." Hermione shifted her face so her mouth was uncovered.

"You won't feel that lack of control when you are on the broom."

"WHAT?!" Hermione sat up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You heard me correctly, Hermione. You have complete control of the broom, unless you let it rule you. I am going to make you own that broom, starting tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"It senses fear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That would explain Neville's flying accident and why it didn't want to come up for me."

"Aye, I heard about that fateful flying class." Oliver threw up his hands as she glared at him. "Whoa there, Hermione, everyone heard about the catch by Harry." Hermione dropped once again against his strong chest. "We are going to start tomorrow morning to rule the broom. It might take a couple of days to master it, so don't feel so down if you don't get it right away."

"Okay."

"I think I hear Professor McGonagall coming to check on us. Are you ready to go back to the common room?" Oliver acknowledged Minerva as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah, I think so. Can we stop at the girl's room on the way?" Hermione gave Minerva a pleading look. The professor just smiled. "Great. My face feels hot and I just want to splash some cool water on it." Hermione and Oliver rose to their feet and walked around the table.

"That is fine, Miss Granger. Are you okay?" Hermione gave her a wisp of a smirk. "Good! Mister Wood, were you able to cover everything for now?"

"Yes ma'am! We are going to go to the pitch to slowly conquer her fears."

"Very good, Mister Wood. Could you see if Percy could go with you just in case of an emergency? Would that be alright with you, Hermione?"

"That is fine with me, Professor McGonagall. Oliver offered to show me the Highland Heather too." Hermione beamed at Oliver.

"OY, Hermione, don't forget your book!" Oliver grabbed the heavy advanced Charms book.  
"Charms?"

"Yeah, I am really liking the course, along with Transfiguration."

"Cool, isn't it, Professor?"

"Yes, it is, Mister Wood!" Minerva was jumping for joy on the inside; she was glad to see that Hermione might have a friend or two after all.

"Let's go!" Minerva marched them out of the Library and stopped long enough to lock it per Irma's instructions. The three of them slowly walked towards the seventh floor, lost in their own thoughts.

 ***** **Dògan means Oh Bugger, Shite or Fuck. Take your pick. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings 4**

 **AN: Thank you to my alphas and beta for all your help! I hope you enjoy the lesson! Snarky**

Oliver and Percy had just finished their early Sunday breakfast in a sparse Great Hall. Oliver glanced around for Hermione, who wasn't in her normal spot, and turned towards Percy confused. "Have you seen Hermione? I could have sworn that I saw her when we came in."

Percy dipped his head as he finished his Pumpkin Juice. "Yes. I saw her leave about five minutes ago with a bounce in her step." Oliver froze. "What is wrong?"

"Was she reading the broom catalog that I gave her last night when we got back to the common room?" Percy affirmed his fears. "Dògan!"

"Oliver!"

"Oh piss off, Perce! Now I need to change the plan a bit" Oliver got up annoyed. Percy scrambled to follow Oliver with a slightly confused face, which Oliver noticed. "I was planning on showing her the Heather field after the lesson but looks like I will have to do it before the lesson."

"Why?"

"Why Perce? I will tell you why. Hermione is too pumped up for the lesson. I need her to calm down before we start. Last night, I noticed that my scent of the heather calmed her down. I need them to do it again."

"Ah… like you had me smell my sweater that my Mum made for me to calm me down."

"Exactly! Yes I want her to be confident to fly the broom but I don't need her zooming off before she is ready. She has a two fears that overlap each other. Yes, she has a fear for flying. BUT…" Oliver paused for a second before continuing to walk, which allowed Percy to catch up. "That was before she realized that she had actual control over the broomstick. Now, I am grateful that her self-confidence is building, but her fear of heights will kick in, and paralyze her if she rockets out of control."

"Oh, I got you now."

They just reached the broom closet and Oliver turned to Percy, who was slightly hunched over catching his breath. "Go see where Hermione is sitting in the pitch and flag her down to us. I am going to grab our two brooms and have Hermione carry hers to the field. She has to get used to the feel of the broomstick."

Oliver went into the broom shed while Percy jogged into the pitch and found Hermione sitting giddily on the bench. _Ah, I see what Oliver means. That won't be good._ Percy waved her down to the ground.

Hermione bounced her way down to Percy and looked around for Oliver. "Where is he?"

"Right here, wee lass." Hermione turned in the direction of Oliver's voice. She saw him walking towards them with two brooms in each hand. "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Okay, we are going to do something else first, Hermione. I am going to show you the Heather field, okay?"

Hermione's head bobbed excitedly.

"Alright then, hold the broom and get used to the feel of it." Oliver handed Hermione her broom. "Now follow me!"

Hermione was too excited to be nervous about holding the broom as they walked to the other side of the pitch and went out a different door. Oliver heard Hermione gasp in delight. Before them was a large field of Highland Heather, a well-known flower in Scotland. Oliver turned to see that Hermione had her eyes closed, but her smile was from ear to ear.

"Hermione, keep your eyes closed. I want you to do me a favor. Take a deep breath. Smell the heather."

The boys watched the transformation of a tense and giddy Hermione to the Hermione they knew. Percy couldn't believe how her body tension just melted away, and her facial expression relaxed into one of serenity. Percy shot a slightly shocked glance at Oliver, which he caught and just raised his eyebrow saying, _I told you._ Percy just shook his head in amazement and decided to take a seat on one of the benches just inside the pitch. _I'll leave Oliver to his work._

Oliver slowly changed his happy face to a slightly more serious one as Hermione opened her eyes. She noticed that he was ready to start his lesson. She gave him the signal that she was good to go.

"Alright, Hermione, we need to head back into the pitch. Percy is already there, reading a book I presume."

Hermione turned around, and slowly walked back into the playing field with Oliver following her.

"Let's start." Oliver clapped his hands together as Hermione turned to face him. "How does the broom feel to you?"

Hermione had a slight startled look on her face because she had forgotten that she was even holding one. "It feels like a broom at home, except I can feel some magic flowing through it."

"Oh and how does the broom at home work? It doesn't have magic?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, there is no magic in the muggle ones. We have to make the broom move itself. We have to move our arms to make the broom sweep the ground like this." Hermione did the sweeping motion with the broom.

Oliver dipped his head in understanding. "You do realize that flying with a broom is the same way. You have to tell it what to do."

"Really?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, wee lass. We either lean our body to go the direction we want or telepathically speak to it until your fear seeps through."

"Hmm…, I never thought about it that way. You did say last night that it knows when someone is frightened, like a horse does."

"What?"

"What?"

"A horse can sense fear from its rider? Have you ridden before?"

"Yes and yes. Why?"

"If you can ride a horse with no problem, then you should be able to ride a broom as well."

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and started to smile. "Yes, I can! Oh Oliver!"

Hermione gave him a big hug.

"Whoa Hermione! Calm down, we haven't mastered the broom yet."

Hermione let go of him with a slight blush. "I am sorry. I just never thought of it that way. I do miss riding a horse. Hopefully this will replace the horse aspect of my youth."

Oliver waved her off. "That is fine, but we need to slowly do it, or the fears would expound instead of disappearing. I promise to take it slow, alright?"

Hermione beamed at Oliver.

"Ready, lass?" Hermione bobbed her head. "Place your broom on the ground next to you and say 'UP!'"

Hermione carefully laid her broom down on the ground. She stood next to it and took a slow, deep breath as she raised her hand above the broomstick. "UP!" The broomstick wobbled a bit off the ground and plopped back down. Hermione shot a glance at Oliver. Oliver stood by Percy and gestured to try again.

Hermione muttered to herself, "I can do this. I can do this." She held out her hand as she thought about the scent of the heather patch. "UP!" The broom rocketed to her hand, which made her yelp in surprise. She dropped the broom and started to rub.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Oliver, it just surprised me." Hermione nervously laughed.

"Okay, pick the broom back up and get on the broom." Oliver was walking towards as she picked it up. She was ready for him when he reached her. "Let me check your grip." Oliver moved the right hand slightly more forward. "Okay, that is great. Let me get myself situated. I am going to follow you up just in case you need help of any sort."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh that she wasn't aware that she was holding.

When Oliver was ready, he looked at Hermione's face. It was still calm at the moment but he knew that could change in a split second. "Now, Hermione, gently lean forward and softly push off with your feet."

Hermione tilted slightly on the broomstick handle and then flexed her knees a tad and pushed off the ground. She slowly drifted off the pitch. Her face lit up with the realization that she could do this just like horseback riding. Hermione glanced at a smiling Oliver, who hadn't moved. Hermione's smile slipped off her face as she slipped back down to earth.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"You didn't move?"

"Oh! I am so sorry about that. I was so happy for your slight improvement. You do realize that you now own the broom?"

"What? I do?" Hermione's eyes lit up when the realization dawned on her. "YES!" She dropped the broom and hugged Oliver again.

Oliver could hear Percy sniggering in the background. "Can it, Perce! Alright, Hermione, let's do this again together."

Hermione scrambled to get on her broom. She had a determined look on her face. _Uh oh. This smells like trouble._ "Shall we, lass?" Hermione bobbed her head excitedly. Oliver glanced at Percy to see if he noticed, which he did. Percy stood up at the ready.

"On three. One, two, three!"

They both went up in the air and hovered two feet off the ground. _So far so good._ "Let's go in a circle."

Hermione leaned forward too far, as she thought that was how she went in circles. She rocketed straight up in the sky instead. "Dògan!" Oliver shot up to help stop her broom, but she moved farther away. Hermione started to scream in panic as her fear of heights kicked in. "Hermione! Try to steer it down! Don't forget that you control the broom!"

Hermione couldn't hear him through her panicked state. She started to go down very fast; too fast for Oliver's liking. _She is going to crash._ Oliver whipped out his wand and yelled, "ACCIO HERMIONE!"

Hermione flew off her broom toward Oliver, and he grabbed her, and flipped her body around quickly to cradle her into his body. "Breath Hermione! Smell my sweater!" Oliver slowly drifted his broom towards the door of the heather patch. Hermione was crying hysterically into his shoulder. "Oh, my wee lass, it will be alright. Breathe in the heather. Let it soothe your senses. You are safe now. I have you back down on the ground."

"WH-WHAT?" Hermione coughed as she took a peek over his shoulder. She saw inside the pitch where the broomstick just laid there unharmed.

"You are okay. You will be fine. You will master this."

"Can we wait until Tuesday night to try again?"

"Of Course! Would you like to do it before dinner?"

Oliver felt her face move as he slowly turned around to see Percy walking over to check up on them both.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I am now. Thank you, Oliver. I guess I got a bit overconfident."

"It's okay. The same thing happened to Percy here."

Percy groaned at the memory, which calmed Hermione a bit when she realized that it was okay.

"Don't remind me. Thankfully you were able to catch me."

Oliver waved him off. "Anytime, buddy! Let's put these brooms away for next time."

The three of them walked toward Hermione's and picked it up off the ground.

"See Hermione, it isn't damaged, so no harm done."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess." Hermione carefully placed her broom in the closet next to Oliver's.

"I am starving. Do you think that they are still serving?"

Percy looked at his watch and saw that it was 11 o'clock. "Yes, I would say so. I hope you don't turn into Ronald in the eating department." Percy and Oliver had to laugh at Hermione's pulled face.

"EW… No. I do have a bit more decorum when it comes to eating." The boys chuckled in agreement.

"Let's go!" Oliver replied with a smile. They started chatting about their families a bit more as they walked to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginnings 5**

 **AN: I had plans to speed up the story a bit time wise but the muse told me otherwise. Sorry for the delay. The characters weren't cooperating with the author. HAHA Snarky.**

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had her first broom lesson with Oliver, and she was growing frustrated. The beginning of the lessons would start out great with her relaxed, but by the end of the lesson, she was a weeping mess, clutching Oliver as he gently brought her to the heather patch to calm her nerves. Her frustration had only brought out her fear even more, so she planned on telling Oliver that she didn't want any more lessons.

Hermione got up from the table in the library, where she went instead of eating breakfast in the Great Hall. She was hiding from the two older boys so she could keep her resolve to quit the lessons when she saw them. She arrived at the pitch before the boys. _They must be still eating. Good! Gives me a chance to review my thoughts and words for Oliver. I can't let him pep talk me into more of these lessons._ Hermione paced back and forth while she bolstered her resolve. _I have to remember NOT to look into his eyes. They distract me. I hope Percy doesn't get disappointed in me. I…_

"Hermione! Is something wrong? We didn't see you at breakfast." Oliver's worried tone broke through her mental rant.

Hermione's head snapped up to see them looking at her with genuine concern on their faces. Hermione immediately went into a defensive stance by crossing her arms and wiping her face blank of emotions.

The boys' expression changed to surprised apprehension. Oliver tried to take a step closer, but stopped when she threw out her hand. The nervous Percy hung back because he knew that the issue was between them.

"I quit these lessons!" Hermione turned away from the boys because she couldn't look them anymore. "I get so stressed out from the panic attacks after every lesson that I would rather keep my sanity, and just fail the bloody course! I don't see the necessity of flying when I know that there are other forms of transport in the wizarding world. I DID MY RESEARCH!" Hermione's hands had curled into fists as she ranted.

"Oh wee lass, I know that you are frustrated with the lessons, but I feel that you are so close. I have faith in you!" Oliver feebly tried to cheer her up and could see that he failed by the way her hands were still clenched tightly.

Percy had disappeared when Oliver started his pep talk so he missed Hermione's reaction.

Hermione snorted as she turned to see that they were alone.

"FRUSTRATED! Oliver, I am so tired of being emotionally drained after our sessions. It is affecting my schoolwork, and I take that seriously!" Hermione roared as she waved her arms before she crossed them again.

"Hermione, please give me one more chance." She gave him a stern look. "Pretty please? Percy gave me a bloody brilliant idea, which will hopefully relieve some of this stress that you are having. I am so sorry that I didn't notice how much it was affecting you. I really do think it will work if you give it a chance. If it doesn't, then I will let you quit. Alright?" Oliver implored and stared at her with his puppy eyes. Percy showed up just as Oliver finished his pleading for one more lesson.

Hermione glanced at Percy to see that he was standing there with something in his hand. It looked the heather from behind the pitch. "So Prefect Percy, what is this brilliant plan?"

Percy flinched at Hermione's nickname for him and was surprised that she hadn't loosened up yet. He glanced at Oliver, who nudged him to go on and explain his own idea. Percy took a deep breath and faced Hermione.

"As you know, I have been watching the lessons on the sidelines, per our Head of House's request."

Hermione acknowledged that remark with a slight nod.

"I figured out that there was a recurring issue during the lessons, but I want to know if you have."

Hermione arched her eyebrow, which caused Percy to swallow hard, but he stood firm and soldiered on.

"Hermione, please answer the question. Oliver asked me these when he taught me and it helped me realize what my issue was with flying." Percy threw his hand up before she interrupted. "Now I know that the two of you had a conversation about your fears, but I don't think you have truly grasped the problem."

Hermione mumbled to herself at first, but the boys could see that the tension in her body had eased, almost too quickly. Oliver sprang forward next to her, just in case he needed to catch her. They were startled by the change in her, especially when she finally looked up and her face was all crumpled and getting tearful.

"Hermione, why don't we sit down for a minute before we continue this discussion?" Oliver gently tugged her towards one of the pitch's benches. Hermione immediately covered up her face and started to cry.

The boys looked at each other in alarm. Oliver carefully sat next to her and awkwardly patted her back to try to console her. Hermione tried to move away from him to get him to stop, but Oliver didn't get the hint and missed Percy's signal to leave her alone. He went to rub her back again and Hermione turned and pushed him off the bench as she cried out, "UGH! OLIVER! I AM NOT UPSET!"

"You aren't upset?" Oliver looked confused as he went back to kneeling in front of her with Percy.

"UGH! NO!" Hermione paused for a breath. "I am crying more out of frustration. I am frustrated at the fact that I am struggling with this bloody class! I know what Percy is saying is correct but… UGH!" Hermione threw her arms up.

The two boys looked at each other and held a silent conversation before Oliver blinked in agreement. He took a cleansing breath before he tried to grab Hermione's attention.

"Hermione, please look at me. I know that you are frustrated and most likely anxious." Hermione jiggled her head in her hands. "Percy reminded me of something else that I forgot and should have done with you from the beginning."

Hermione looked up at him with puffy red eyes. She slanted her head a tad bit out of curiosity.

Oliver took that as a good sign and continued his explanation, "Have you heard of meditation?"

"Yes."

"Have you done it before?"

"Not really. I tried to do yoga, which is a similar thing, but it wasn't for me."

"I meditate before I go to fly, whether it is a practice or a game. Yes, I realize that you haven't seen me do it here because I do it in my room or one of the classrooms before I leave the castle. It helps me focus on the task at hand." Hermione still looked at him skeptical at his idea so Oliver tried a different tactic. "Alright, do you want to know how I do it?" Hermione bobbed her head.

"I just find a chair in the classroom or lay back against the pillow in my room. I close my eyes and start thinking about my favorite spot that I visited all the time while growing up." Hermione squinted her eyes thinking about what he has said so far. "The place that I visualize is a meadow two fields over full of wildflowers and heather where they trail a running creek. Me and my friends would play back there on hot summer days."

Hermione smiled slightly at his memory.

"Now I want you to find that one place or scenery that brings you serenity; for example, the library or even the heather field behind here. You don't have to tell us where. Just find a quiet place to just close your eyes and let yourself relax and regain your focus." Oliver paused to sense her emotions; it appeared that they were still slightly high and a tad tense. Oliver thought of a question to ask her. "Now I have a question for you." Hermione focused more on Oliver than Percy to show him that she was paying attention. "What I want to know is what you've done in the past that would have calmed you down when you are distraught?"

Hermione closed her eyes to think back when she was at home and what she did to restore her emotions and regain her focus. She opened them when she was ready to answer him. She noticed that they still had concerned looks and it made her realize that they were genuinely worried and not making it up. That realization slowly let her body relax a tad bit more.

"When I was younger and at school, I would hide in the library or the bathroom to let the emotion flow free and then if I was in the library, I would grab a book and lose myself and by the time it was time to go back to class, I would be calm enough."

Oliver thought about what she said and asked a different one, "And what did you do when you were home upset?"

Hermione flinched as a wave of emotions hit her all at once. Hermione hid her face once more to cry.

"Hermione! What is wrong?" Oliver inquired with panic in his tone. Hermione mumbled something that they couldn't hear. "I am sorry, lass but I didn't catch what you said."

Hermione moved her hand away from her mouth far enough for her to respond again. "I said that I miss my parents so much." Hermione started sobbing even harder than before.

"Oh Hermione," Oliver once again sat next to her and pulled her into his chest. She tried to fight him off, but he wasn't having it. "Lass, just cry. Let me comfort you, please." Hermione stopped fighting him, and she held onto him tightly as she let the tears roll. Oliver gently rubbed her back as he was rocking her. Oliver looked over to Percy and noticed that he was getting anxious for her. "Wee lass, can you tell me what they did for you when you were younger?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and patted Oliver on his chest to let him know that she was alright now. She wiped the tears off her face. Oliver moved back in front of her. When she was ready, she explained, "They would sit on the loveseat and have me sit in between them, and we would briefly discuss the problem because they always said that bottling it up was bad. After a brief discussion, we would read some Shakespeare. Did you know I was named after a character from one of his plays?" The boys shook their head. "Yeah, I was from 'The Winter's Tale.' Anyway, then they would go get a clipping of the heather" Hermione gestured to the heather that Percy was still holding. "…and put it in my room."

"Wait!" Oliver interrupted her explanation. "Are you telling me that the heather is making you miss them more?"

Hermione jabbed her head.

"Oh lass, I think I know how to think of it a different way."

"Oh?"

"You say that the heather makes you remember your parents, right?"

"Yes, Oliver. They used it to help calm me down if they weren't home to hug. They told me to let the aroma seep into my senses and when they get home, we would talk."

"Alright, Hermione, don't you think it could still work here?"

Hermione tapped her chin while she thought about it and her head dropped to her chin.

"Hermione, please look at me." Oliver waited until he got her attention. "I know that you don't think that it would work here, but I think it will and I will tell you how. I bet that Percy would make you an everlasting bouquet of the heather." Percy bobbed his head vigorously. "Leave it on your nightstand next to your bed. Then, when you are having a bad day, go up to your room and lay down and meditate with the fragrance of the heather relax you. Give us a signal that you need us to talk. We will, or just I will meet you at the couch later and we'll cuddle and talk. If you have a book for us to read, bring it."

Hermione just stared at them in amazement at their gesture. "Are you sure that you want to do that? I mean, I am going through a lot at the moment."

"Oh, are you? More than just the homesickness?" Oliver moved to sit next to her. "Percy, sit on the other side of her."

Percy looked for approval from Hermione before he moved. He handed her a loose heather that he had grabbed earlier. Hermione sighed as she took a sniff. She looked a little scared to talk as she peeked at Percy. It dawned on him that it might have something to do with one of his brothers. "You know, Hermione, you can tell me anything even if it is about one of my brothers. The twins tend to be much sometimes, and Ron still hasn't quite learned his manners."

"Are you sure, Percy? I don't want to seem like that I am constantly badmouthing him."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Oliver here has heard me complain about them all the time, and occasionally he would surprise me by agreeing with me."

"Oh, okay. It's just that Ron is mean to me, and I think his rudeness is rubbing off onto Harry. Harry wasn't always rude when I first met him. Did your brother always have the foot in mouth syndrome?"

Percy shook his head in disgust at his brother's behavior and then snorted at Hermione's question. "Oh yes, he always got into trouble with Mum with his mouth, but she couldn't seem to break him of it either." Percy groaned. "Do I even let her know or maybe ask the professor?"

"Oh I don't want you to get him in trouble with his mother. Maybe asking Professor McGonagall?"

"I agree with Hermione, Percy. There isn't much that your Mum could do from home, except maybe send a Howler, which is more embarrassing than helpful."

"A Howler?"

"It is like a letter but it comes red and it will explode if you don't open it right away and it is usually the sender yelling at the receiver." Hermione cringed at the description. "Yeah, it isn't pleasant, me lass."

"I think both of you are right. I will speak to our Head of House the next time I have a free moment."

The three of them sat on the bench in silence for a few minutes digesting all that was revealed. Hermione was starting to wonder why the flowers were in Percy's hands. She looked at him. "Percy?"

He was startled out of his muse. "Oh Hermione, yes?"

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Percy waved her off. "I was wondering why you are holding flowers?"

The boys exchanged looks before they dipped their heads.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question, but I think Oliver wanted to finish first."

Hermione turned towards Oliver to give him her full attention.

"Okay, wee lass," Oliver shifted back off the bench to face her better. Hermione noticed the absence of his warmth. "I want you to tell me how are you feeling right now?"

Hermione closed her eyes and gauged her emotions. "I am still a bit upset, but it is better than it was before we started talking. I am actually surprised how easy it is to talk to you and Percy."

"Right then, that means I am going to need Percy to join me over here," Oliver patted the grass as Percy moved, which made Hermione pout. "Ah, lass, don't be sad. I want you to try to meditate, but you can't have anyone around you." Hermione understood what Oliver meant. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and visualize a safe place for yourself."

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly thought about different places that made her feel safe and at peace.


End file.
